


I Can Give You The World(Only If You Come To Me)

by sneezebag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, POV Brienne of Tarth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezebag/pseuds/sneezebag
Summary: I’ll do anything for you, from the long spring to the summer that just came.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	I Can Give You The World(Only If You Come To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> How unfortunate is it when you only get inspired to write listening to songs? This fic is brought about by Heize and Dean's And July. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This, my friends, is the tale of my time in this old timey, convent af nursing school i've been to that may or may not be allude to some real life angst. Jaime is close in age to Brienne here, just a year older than her. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own GOT or ASOIAF merch, much less the whole franchise

The groans all around me during Physics class, the sweltering heat despite the AC, our elderly professor who keeps on lecturing about friction and what have you, seemingly unaware of our inability to follow through her ramble, I wonder why we had to take this during summer when I don't know any other major in this school having compulsory summer classes.

Still, since the time I set my sights on his easygoing persoality, his face that seemed to be growing more attractive the more I look at him, and his disposition towards his peers and his underclassmen, getting up early and having classes when everybody's enjoying the summer vacation suddenly isn't so bad.

I noticed his closest friends call him Jay, and I think the first time he took notice of me was when it was my turn to go to explain my answers to the class during a seat work. We're doing the course with people senior to us and I was eager to please. It didn't go exactly as planned but I'd seen him with renewed interest in the following lectures and sometimes discussing with his batchmates until the summer classes were over.

Sometimes the only thing I look forward to is to ace this class, be done with it. 

Sometimes, it's the looks he gives my way, the sincere curiosity that I feel from him, even with the way I look.


End file.
